


Claude von Riegan vs the Evil Birthdays

by sinoka



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, claude day! claude day!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinoka/pseuds/sinoka
Summary: it's claude day
Kudos: 13





	Claude von Riegan vs the Evil Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> claude day thingy typed up in ten minutes bc i was sick but it's claude's day! my boy!
> 
> it has basically no details anywhere and a little bit of dmcl bc i'm predictable.

Birthdays are evil. Birthdays are to be feared. Birthdays for Claude mean luxurious food _all_ for him on his special day, filled with poison and smashed remnants of blades, served by faceless people clutching daggers behind their backs. Birthdays for Claude are like sending a signal into the sky, calling out to people from afar and screaming ‘Here he is! Come and get him!’

Yeah. Claude wouldn’t say he’s a fan.

Even in Fodlan, the thought makes his throat tighten and his breath come quicker, he feels desperate to bury it, prepared to laugh it off and derail the conversation if someone ever asks. It feels unfortunate, like distancing himself further from his classmates, hauling up another barricade around his heart and yet it’s… calming. Safe, he thinks.

But Byleth knows somehow, in the way that their mysterious Teach seems to know everything. Hilda bats her eyelids innocently to ask after the information. Dimitri’s earnestness appears to be the final nail in the coffin, ensuring the professor felt comfortable enough to tell them. And these are the reasons why Claude is completely taken by surprise at the Golden Deer & Friends’ mistimed cheer of Happy Birthday.

Oh. They know, he thinks. But what else could they know? How many other secrets he has done his best to hide are free knowledge for all?

A cold air hits his neck, an assassin toying with their prey perhaps? Or just the breeze because he’s too stunned to close the door?

He hopes his laughter before he speaks to his peers isn’t too shaky but Dimitri’s walking over to him, looking more serious than usual. It _was_. He knows, he knows, he knows-

“I hope this isn’t disrupting any plans you had for the day, but we wanted to do something for you and thought this was innocent enough.” Dimitri bows, _bows_ , formal as ever. Ridiculous, uptight, maybe a _little_ cute.

But all of this was for him? The students that gathered, bright smiles on their faces, warm eyes all on him - except for Lysithea, who was eyeing a beautiful, two tiered cake and surrounding treats on a table decorated with streamers and a few hastily wrapped gifts. All for him? No ill intent?

Hmm. Birthdays are evil. Birthdays are to be feared. Just, maybe not this one.

**Author's Note:**

> readers, please tell your eyes i'm sorry.
> 
> hopefully the start doesn't come off as angsty bc i started with the words "birthdays are evil", but i feel like claude - who was regularly targeted - might not appreciate a spotlight on him. legally i don't think i'm allowed to let my faves just Be Happy.


End file.
